Conquest: New Game Plus
by Nexus Infinity
Summary: The end. Nepgear knew what the end result was and payed the price for it. However, fate dictated that "her end" isn't "the end". Rated T for violence in later chapters and Croire. ON LONG HIATUS DUE TO SCHOOL.
1. C-Dimension-After End Credits

**Welp, here's the start of a brand new story and lo and behold it's about the Conquest Ending!**

 **...Eh, well that's a lie. Kind of. You'll see... Yeah.**

 **Anyways, for those of you that have read my other story "The Talk" (I think I'm gonna handle thanks like this from now on). Thank you OverMach, blackfirekingkoncor, andthedarkshadow15 for favoriting and following and umairali332 for favoriting! It means a lot that people actually like my stuff so thanks! And thank you reviewers! I think I PM'd you all so I don't think I need to reiterate that. I'd also like to give a special thanks to those that favorited/followed me personally. Thanks a lot!**

 **I'd like to note that:**

 **1) This is a chaptered fanfiction and thus will be drastically different than what my one-shots are like. Whether this actually bothers you is eh, but this isn't going to be all fluffy and junk.**

 **2) This story takes elements from HDN: Victory 2/VII. Now this hasn't been translated and I don't know Japanese so frankly I don't know how some of those characters talk. Thusly, I _may_ have Japanese and English ways of pronouncing names mixed between characters. Please don't hate me for this, and this warning comes before any of those moments.**

 **3) I might switch between 1st and 3rd person randomly. I apologize.**

 **Anyways, that's one hell of an author's note. Enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Game isn't mine. Image isn't mine (really cool though). The only thing that's my is my brain and the story.**

* * *

Started: 7/19/15

Finished: 7/19/15

Conquest: New Game +

Chapter 1: C-Dimension-After End Credits

 **...Continue?**

 **YES/NO**

 **...**

 **YES**

* * *

 **0 months**

I…I managed to do it. We…no, _I_ killed the Deity of Sin. It was indeed a harsh battle, but the Makers and I are all still alive. They all went back to their respective lives.

Meanwhile, here I am, struggling with this new concept that I've been thrust into.

I'm the new goddess of not just Planeptune, but the whole of Gameindustri. I…I have to make things right again. I promised everyone that I'd make the world a better place and I will!

I'll do it for you Neptune…

 **3 months**

 _Those stupid makers! I gave them control of Lowee and Leanbox and they screwed it up!_

…Well, to be honest, I regretted giving Gust control of Lowee but Histoire pushed me on it. And now she's made everything so overpriced and shady people don't even believe in Lowee anymore!

But I'm more disappointed in Cave; she seemed so suited for such work, but I suppose her tastes weren't attuned enough with the citizens. I suppose that was a mistake on my part. I was the one that nominated her so it's my fault.

At least Lastation seems to being doing the same if a little bit worse. I'm glad that IF could handle everything. She was always smart like that.

Planeptune's fine too. The people believe in me and I have a lot of shares too!

…I've made Planeptune great Neptune! Are…Are you proud of me? Wherever you are? Don't worry; I'll make the rest of Gameindustri the same way!

…I just need to remove some _pests_ first.

 **6 months**

Rebellion. Just. Great.

It seems Lowee and Leanbox have decided to go against me. Did it have something to do with Gust and Cave? I didn't want to kill them, but they were ruining things…

Anyways, it seems war is right on the corner. Chika and Mina are leading the charge. I heard that they're bringing an army.

… _Fine then. Let them come. I'll meet them with Gehaburn's edge._

…Wait, what did I just think? Never mind that, I got to go meet them and talk this out.

Though maybe I should _bring reinforcements_ just in case. Yeah.

Don't worry Neptune, I'll fix this…

 **9 months**

 _ **Schlunk! (or whatever the sound of metal piercing flesh is to you)**_

 _ **Thud**_

"N-Nepgear…I'm so…rry…"

Neptune…I just _murdered_ Histoire…What the goodness is wrong with me?!

Even if she was a leader of the Gameindustri Resistance…this is too much! The situation will only escalate too…

IF and her Lastation army are coming. My own citizens are trying to tear the walls down. I can smell the anger…the fear.

 _It's making me stronger. It's my power now._

That's right. I'm no longer a goddess huh. Airfoire was right, in a way. The Deity of Sin came back. Rather, she never died in the first place.

 _I_ was the Deity of Sin _the moment I fought Airfoire._

I shook my head. This isn't the time for that. I have people to _destroy_ now. I can save the pity party for later, but the Nep Tower must stand!

…It's the only thing that Neptune can be proud of that I protected…

 **1 year**

 _ **Schlunk**_

There it is. I've finally managed to kill IF and her few remaining humans. I trudge back to the Basilicom and observe the carnage I've left.

I see dead bodies everywhere. Human, monster, robot, whaever. They're thrown about, rotting in the midday sun after the last battle. I keep walking until I'm almost at Nep Tower. There one body catches my eye.

 _I see Compa with a hole in her stomach, obviously dead. Her once jovial eyes are dim and lifeless._

I nearly puke on the spot, but I have the endurance and courtesy to at least run to a trash can and threw up in that.

Though I suppose no one would mind if I threw up on the street. After all, they're all dead anyways.

I just walked, maybe hobbled, into the Basilicom and took the elevator up. Leaning on the door, I looked through the glass wall that gave the residents of the elevator a view of the outside.

All I saw was Planeptune in ruins. Buildings demolished, people dead everywhere, the world on fire. I suppose this is becoming way too normal for me to be concerned. Unfortunately…

I basically crawled out of the elevator and into the living room and just lay there. This was fine right? I finished my job and I was tired. I…deserve…sleep…right?

Or maybe this was God's punishment for my sins. Not just

A strange tearing sound kept me a little bit more conscious.

"…ey Kuro? Wh…we…ow?"

"I du…o, I….r bee…fore. Wa…n't th…?"

My vision was fading, and the darkness was closing in. Before I passed out though, I saw…

Purple.

"N-Nep…tune…"

* * *

 **End notes in next chapter.**


	2. C-Dimension-Prologue

Started: 7/19/15

Finished: 7/20/15

Conquest: New Game +

Chapter 2: C-Dimension-Prologue

* * *

"How is she Kuro?"

Neptune walked into the slightly beaten bedroom where she had put Nepgear in; Croire was hovering close by, but shook her head.

"Not a thing. Junior here hasn't moved an inch since we found her." Neptune frowned. This was a whole new world and what's the first thing she finds?

A familiar friend lying facedown on the floor covered in blood.

She may be a cross-dimensional bug catcher, but c'mon! Even she was aware that something was wrong with that start!What kind of author does that to poor Nepgear?! (*raises hand*)

Plus this was Nepgear! Why was _she_ , of all people, covered in blood? And where was Little Neptune? Or Histoire? Did something happen to the Hyperdimension since she and Uzume had last visited?

"Nngh…"

"Ah Neptune! She's waking up!" The purple-head sped over to Nepgear's side. Her eyes twitched a few times and she kept whimpering slightly; ever so slowly did her eyes finally open and gaze upon Neptune and Croire.

Her eyes were wide and she jumped away from them.

"W-What are you-! How-?! Who are you two?!" She squinted at the pair and gasped. "N-No way! Both of you should be dead! I killed both of you!"

Neptune and Croire were shocked to say the least. They both knew what Nepgear was _supposed_ to be like, so seeing her like…this was really depressing! And what's this about killing them?!

"Is…this my punishment? Has the True Goddess decided to spite me by making me hallucinate Neptune and Histoire?! I know my sins are grave and I should die, but that's just unfair! If that's the case then I'll-"

 _Slap!_

"OW! What the goodness was that for?!"

"You're saying 'ow'?! What about me! I dunno if you know, but it just felt I just slapped a sheet of metal! You know how much that hurt?!" Neptune sweatdropped.

"Now now Croire, you should calm down a little. She just woke up." Croire huffed, but backed away from a now fairly confused Nepgear; Neptune approached her cautiously.

"Hey there! It seems that you kind of know who we are, but I'd like to clarify it." Nepgear blinked. "My name is Neptune! I'm a cross-dimensional bug collector! And the girl on the book is Kuro!"

"IT'S CROIRE DANG IT!"

"Croire…and…Neptune…?" Ignoring Croire's agonized scream, Neptune noticed Nepgear was muttering something. She took a closer look at the CPU Candidate.

Nepgear was still blinking silently; her eyes were glazed over like she was in a trance. Neptune waved her hand in front of her face, but she didn't respond; she proceeded to shake her a bit and Nepgear gasped.

"I…I…This isn't a dream? This is- You two are real?" Neptune nodded. "I'm not dead?" A shake of the head this time; Nepgear looked dejected. "Then there's only one thing to do…"

With a swipe of her hand and in a flurry of data, Gehaburn once again found itself in Nepgear's hand. Neptune and Croire were struck by the blade's aura; it permeated...no, _reeked_ of death.

 _Clang!_

"Wha-?"

Nepgear's confusion was justified; in less than a second, Neptune had summoned her own sword and blocked Nepgear's stab at her (Nepgear's) own throat.

"Why did you stop me?! I'm only a menace to the world! I don't-!"

 _Hug_

"H-huh?"

"Listen to me. I may not know you. I may not know what you did. I might never ever know. But I do know this." Neptune backed away from the tight hug to stare at Nepgear in the eyes; they were tearing up, but still grasping every word Neptune spoke.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. I know that I've made some mistakes in my past, but I was given a chance for forgiveness. So I offer that same chance to you: come with us and explore for a way to be forgiven of your sin." Neptune moved away and held out her hand.

Nepgear was stunned; someone was offering her forgiveness for her crimes? And this person happened to be Neptune from another dimension? Dare she take the hand that excuses her murderous sin? Nepgear knew that, truly, there was no forgiving what she did.

…And yet, she found her own hand moving to Neptune's outstretched one. She found herself believing in those heartfelt words. She supposed every Neptune had that unique ability to get others to believe in them. Her hand hesitated for a second, but in no time it met the hand of her…no, Neptune. Whoever this "Neptune" was.

"I don't believe I introduced myself yet even though you seem to know me. I'm Nepgear, the CPU…no, the _Goddess_ of Gameindustri."

"Huh?" Neptune blurted unintentionally, "but aren't you-?"

 _Crack_

"What the goodness was that?" Croire flew up to the window and started panicking.

"Hey Neptune we gotta go! The dimension is starting to collapse!"

"What?! B-but why now?" Neptune shook her head.

"Now's not the time to worry about that! C'mon Nepgear, it's time to go!"

"But-!"

Croire swiftly opened a dimensional crack in the room, causing a wind to pull at the three. As Nepgear was pulled towards it, she took a look outside. The once dull gray sky had turned an eerie black with white cracks resonating all throughout. The ground wasn't much better, with the very earth being thrown up and down in large fragments. Buildings that were long past usable now crumpled to dust. The once glorious city of Planeptune was nothing now. Nepgear shed a tear; all of that work was gone now…but in reality so was everything else. Maybe this was a fitting end.

"Nepgear?" The girl in question looked at Neptune who was inches away from the portal, Croire by her head. "Let's go!"

She didn't know why, but seeing "Neptune's" face with such a happy expression despite the world literally falling apart around them…

 _Doki doki_

It made her once "dead" heart beat again. Awed, she allowed herself to be pulled in as the Nep Tower finally broke down as the gate closed….

* * *

 **Welp, I hope the initial reception goes well.**

 **Thanks to all of you that have read this so far. This an idea I've had for a while now (minus the VII stuff), but I never quite knew how to apply it. Hopefully I don't butcher it XD  
**

 **Time to take a little break. I'll be back with the next one-shot which will be...**

 **Double Date! Yay! Neptune x Noire and Uzume x A!Neptune!**

 **Alright then see ya then!**


End file.
